Barbegazi
"Race you to the bottom!" Description Barbegazi are the gnomes of the Alpine mountians running from France to Switzerland. In past times, they lived in vast tunnel-complexes deep within the snow-covered peaks, rarely interacting with man, or venturing lower than the tree-line. Happy with their solitary existence, things were to change drastically when the tide of Banality grew in power. In desperation they merged with the few mountain dwellers to protect themselves, and this became their bloodline. As time has passed, they lived as changelings well enough, and as mountain resorts have sprung up, they've found their influence and lifestyle changing. Many have found an easy niche within the resorts, unparalleled at snow-sports as they are. Thus, their society has become much more enlivened, and it's become easier to resist Banality. Many of their original tunnel-freeholds have been forgotten, but they are slowly uncovering these long-lost homes, and are opening them as a refuge for all. Of course, their hospitality is marred slightly by the frigid aspect of their mountian homes. Still, the Barbegazi are a kind, happy and helpful kith, full of good cheer, and any Changeling who braves their homeland will find herself welcomed with open arms. They have an affinity with the Nature realm. Appearance and Lifestyles Barbegazi stand slightly shorter than Men, and vary from average to stocky build. Their ears are pointed, and their body hair is profuse. Hair colour is the purest white, and their skin is pale. These kithain have eyes of the purest icy-blue, and the males grow facial hair. All the head and facial hair of this kith seems to shimmer in the light, but closer inspection reveals tiny chimerical icicles in the hair. All their hair is soft, thick and warm. Bargegazi feet are large and broad acting as natural snowshoes and skis. According to legend their traditional dress is a white-fur jumpsuit style garment, very unisex in design, but many wilders have eschewed this in favour of the latest snowboarding fashions. Of course, white is still prefered for it's camouflaging qualities. Childling Barbegazi are boisterous and fun loving, frolicking in the snow, playing with snowballs, riding down the mountain on avalanches and generally having fun. Wilder Barbegazi like to wander the mountains, exploring new areas. They still love the snow (a love that never really leaves them) and have recently been thrilled with snowboarding, entering many resort contests and winning hands down. Grump Barbegazi become the caretakers of the Mountains, protecting them from harm, and covertly aiding climbers in distress (providing they haven't shown disrespect to the environment). Barbegazi have been credited in myth with leading St. Bernards to trapped climbers, and this is actually true. They talk with the dog using cantrips, and lead them to the trapped climbers. Grumps tend to prefer skiing as a sport, regarding it as more traditional. Barbegazi obviously favour jobs and pastimes that exist within their Mountain home and use their special talents. Some join mountain rescue units, or become skiing instructors. Others just travel from resort to resort, enjoying life and entering contests. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Barbegazi have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Spirit of the Mountain: The Barbegazi are tough and hardy, adding +1 dot of Sta (even if above 5), and are immune to the cold. Tunnel: Barbegazi can tunnel into, under, out of, and through snow with incredible ease. They can tunnel at half their movement rate for Sta x 2 minutes before becoming exhausted. The tunnel collapses behind them as they go, unless they spend 1 Glamour point to stabilize it. White-Satin Walker: The Barbegazi's large feet allow them to run across snow, no matter how powdery, at their full movement. They can also use their feet as skis. They can ride down avalanches in complete safety for the cost of 1 Glamour point. Lower the difficulty of any snow based activity by 2, and they can never botch such a roll. Frailties Burning Heat: Barbegazi are extremely susceptible to heat. In 'cool' climates they suffer a +1 diff. penalty on all actions. In 'temperate' climates the penalty is +2, and they suffer 1 Health level of damage a week. In 'warm' climates the penalty is +3, and they suffer 1 Health level of damage per day. In 'hot' climates the penalty is +5, and they suffer 1 Health level of damage per hour. Flame based attacks do an extra 2 dice of damage to them. Their failing health is noticeable by the 'thawing' of the chimerical ice in their hair. Views on Other Kith Adh-Sidhe: Why do you hurt people? Because sins must be punished. Don't worry, you are safe. Bean-Sidhe: Cheer up, things can't be all that bad. How little you know. Boggans: Here, this herbal brew should make you feel better. M-m-m-my t-t-thanks. (shiver) Eshu: It's fantastic to see you here! Come on in! Haven't seen you for ages! You should visit more often. It's nice to meet you again, for you've always been very welcoming. If only your mountain homeland was so hospitable. Clurichauns: Nope, I really can't say I need snowshoes or boots. Well feck off then! Nockers: Wow! Can you really make me a chimerical quicksilver snowboard?! (scoffs) Of course! But you'll have to arrange delivery or pickup. Damned if I'm going to your bloody home! Pooka: Put on your furry seeming and we'll hit the slopes! Last one out's a sloppy sidhe! Redcaps: Of course my blood is red. Why do you ask? Because I'm freezing, and you piss me off you little shit! Satyrs: Hey, you're as hairy as me! Yeah, now come on over here and warm me up... Sidhe: Sorry, but making a big roaring fire is out of the question. What!?! You dare to ref..aitchoo! Sluagh: Poor thing! You look like you haven't eaten in weeks. Here, have some grub. Leave me alone you insufferable gnome. Trolls: You're so tall I bet you get snow on your head! (deep chuckle) No my little friend, I don't. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/barbegazi.html